In mobile communication technologies, GPS is the abbreviation for “Global Positioning System”. GPS is a new generation of space satellite navigation and positioning system, which was developed by army, navy and air force of the United States in the 1970s. The main objective of the GPS is to provide real-time, round-the-clock and global navigation services for three areas of army, navy and air force, and is to implement some military purposes, such as collect intelligence, monitor nuclear explosions, and emergence communication. After 20 years of researches and experiments, GPS technologies have developed rapidly. Compared with many other wireless location technologies, the GPS technologies have the following advantages, such as wide coverage, high location accuracy, short location time and small location dependency. The GPS technologies are originally used in military. Based on the foregoing advantages, the GPS technologies have been popularized in daily life, such as GPS smart phone, and vehicle-carried GPS.
Although the GPS technologies have been popularized in daily life, photographic device with GPS navigation functions still cannot be popularly used, due to the fact that price of the photographic device with the GPS navigation functions is much higher than that of ordinary photographic device. However, a picture taken by an ordinary photographic device may not carry geographical location information, which may restrict subsequent management of picture with the help of geographical location information of the picture.
Thus, a method to determine geographical location information, where a picture is taken by an ordinary photographic device, is a technical problem to be solved.